


Come Back

by SimplyShiori



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Drabble and Shorts [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fireman Kagami, Fluff, Longing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami gets called out in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Every-Other-Day Story #14 (I'm late again, ugh, why am I so inconsistent?). I'm sleepy and tired, still sick and feeling crappy guys so hopefully this didn't turn out all _ew, ew, blah blah, yuck_. Hope it's good, hope you like.

He wakes to a call; feeling a numbness in the arm he slept on and a weight on his chest, he blindly reaches for the ringing device, answering it with a groggy, "Hello?" low enough to keep his partner sleeping.  
"Kagami, we need you down at the station asap." The words take a minute to process, "Okay chief, 'm on my way." He hangs up on that note and places his phone back on the nightstand. Carefully, he slides out the bed, easing the tan arm from around his waist, and stretches for a second or so before turning on the small bedside light and going for his gear.

He's used to this, being on call all the time since the station is so understaffed at the moment, as he eases into his gear as quietly as possible, he rather not wake up his lightly snoring partner, they have their own busy day ahead of them.  
He's in the middle of putting on his boots when he hears Aomine shifting in the bed, a light whine hanging in his throat as he rolls closer to the spot Kagami once was. It's only a matter of time now, the redhead thinks as he fastening his shoes. And this is true for another whine, a bit louder than the last, vibrates in he bluenette's throat as his hand flexes, a grabbing motion they make, in the spot he once laid. Kagami hopes that there's enough of his body heat lingering on the sheets so his lover, in their dreamy state, accepts that as enough. But it is all in vain he notices, for when he's shrugging on his heavy work jacket he hears another whine, opened mouth and louder than all the rest, as that hand searches for purchase.  
He has his back to the bed and is finishing the straps on his top when he hears the sleep-riddled, "Kagami?" He smiles to himself with a slight shake of his head before glancing over his shoulder; Aomine's looking at him through squinted eyes that are attempting to focus. "I'm sorry," he whispers as he stands, "did I wake you?" Better adjusted, Aomine nods just so before his hand grips the sheet that once held his lover, "You uh, you got called in?" Kagami nods as he reaches for his hat, "Yeah." Aomine hums and grabs Kagami's pillow, pulling it close to his chest, "Okay," he rolls over with it in his arms and yawns, "come back soon." Kagami looks the blue hairs on his head and down the expansion of skin on his back, come back, of course he's coming back, "I will." Aomine hums and curls slightly into the fetal position, "I love you."  


Kagami loves to her Aomine say those words first, no matter how sleepy they sound at the moment. He walks around the bed and kneels down by Aomine's head. He moves a few stray bangs from his face and leans in.  
Aomine response a little late to the kiss but returns it nonetheless. With closed eyes on both parts, they share this small sweet moment. "I love you too," Kagami says as he backs away, his hand moving down a tan cheek before he rubs his thumb softly over Aomine's eye. "Don't cry," he whispers as he feels the moisture on his finger gather, "I'll be back, I promise." Leaning into his lover's palm, Aomine nuzzles it, "I know you will." They stay like that for a while before Kagami places a feather soft peck on Aomine's forehead, "I gotta go now, I'll see you soon okay?"  
Aomine snuggles into the pillow beneath his head, pulling it closer, getting as comfortable as he can get without Kagami being in bed with him, "Okay." 

"I love you Aomine." 

"I love you too." 

The light clicks off and the door shuts softly. He hears boot-cladded feet moving down the hall and out the front door. Aomine pulls the pillow against his chest closer and buries his face in it. His tears fall freely. 

"Please come back Kagami, _please_."

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made this into a sad fic where this is just Aomine's recurring memory because Kagami died in a fire a few months back but Aomine still sleeps with Kagami's pillow and cries into it hoping his love will come back home but knowing he never will. I was going to do that but then I said, "Nope I already feel bad, I don't need to make myself sad too." So yeah, hope you liked it. Sorry 'bout my sloppy execution and errors, still on the road to recovery. 
> 
> Goodnight guys, 'til next time.


End file.
